


An Embrace of the Spirit

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eönwë is a sweetie, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Feelings, M/M, Mairon is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: It is a time of feast in Almaren and all are gathering to celebrate. Well, all except one. Once it had emerged that there were spies among them, accusations and rumours had begun to fly. No-longer feeling welcome among his peers, Mairon decides that it's best to stay away from the revelries. Isolated and hurt, he finds himself lucky to have a friend like Eönwë.





	An Embrace of the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to start the next chapter of the fic I'm working on when I spotted this in my documents, so I thought I would save it! It was originally part of something longer and was cut, but I think it's still readable on its own.

"You need some fresh air."

"What I need is for silly little birds not to pester me while I try to work."

The other Maia crossed his arms and huffed. Not that Mairon saw him doing this. He had not even glanced up from the design he had been sketching and was already lost in his thoughts of engravings and settings. And they most certainly did not stray to certain festivities that he was hoping to avoid. After those spy accusations...It was best for everyone involved if he just stayed away.

"I could order you to go, you know. I am your chief," the other said cheekily, leaning with both hands on the desk so that he partially obscured the drawing and Mairon had no choice but to look at him.

"Eönwë, please. If I don't get this sketch down now, I'm not going to remember my original idea," the excuse sounded weak, even to his own ears. But to his surprise...

"Have it your way then."

With that, Eönwë straightened up and left the room. Mairon watched his back as it disappeared through the doorway, disappointment tightening into a knot in his chest. It was not like Eönwë to give up so easily. He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was alone. Can you feel left out of something you hadn't even wanted to join?

Mairon turned his attention back to his page just in time to see the first drop smudge the linework, and just in time to miss Eönwë's hamper-laden return.

"Well, if you're not coming to the party, then the party's coming to y... Mairon?"

Mairon quickly dabbed at his eyes, before turning what he hoped was a calm expression to the other Maia. His efforts didn't last long. Eönwë stood in the door, laden down with treats and drink clearly nabbed from the feast tables, the triumphant grin plastered across his face fading to concern. Something about the sight stole the last of Mairon's strength. The calm expression broke and the tears flowed shamefully down his cheeks.

Abandoning his haul, Eönwë quickly closed the distance between them. The next thing Mairon knew, Eönwë had pulled him close, wrapping himself around him. For a moment he didn't react. And then he melted, leaning body and soul into the embrace. Finally, he allowed himself and all his pent-up emotions to be laid bare. All the while, Eönwë just held him, making comforting little noises, or maybe they were words. Mairon couldn't tell at this point.

There was nothing left in his world but pure, raw emotion. He burned with it. All his anger, his fear, his confusion, every conflicting thought and contradictory feeling, everything that he had kept hidden and locked away he unleased, until he felt like no other part of him existed. They were consuming him, and he couldn't fight it.

But then, in the midst of this burning storm within his ëala, he felt a sudden gentle cooling touch. Not an intrusive touch, merely the offer of a steadying hand. He allowed it to seep through his entire being, calming all that came in contact with it. Eönwë's ëala cradled his own, offering a comfort no physical embrace could match.

They stood like this for a time. The only sound was that of Mairon's still-shaky breathing. Finally, Eönwë pulled back and looked at Mairon. Mairon looked back, waiting for him to speak. Instead, he took Mairon's face in his hands and tilted it downwards slightly so that he could place a kiss on his forehead. Mairon felt his lips linger there, his skin tingling with the warmth of his breath.

All too soon the moment passed and Eönwë pulled back. The two stood a little awkwardly. The room suddenly felt very large and very empty without all that emotion to fill it.

Silence. Then, awkwardly,

"You brought food."

"Wha... Oh, I did. I thought...seeing as you didn't want to... emmm..."

"Yeah..."

The two seemed to forget how eye contact worked.

"Eönwë?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ye enjoyed reading it :)
> 
> (On a side note, can anyone tell me if I've used the word ëala right? Should this be fëa??)


End file.
